


dogma

by binsung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angels, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Fallen Angels, M/M, Murder, binsung kill bad people, changbin is bartleby, in the name of god, jisung is loki, sung is a tiny bit wacko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binsung/pseuds/binsung
Summary: “Wait, let me get this straight you don’t believe in God because of Alice in Wonderland?”Changbin and Jisung finally find hope of a loophole to get back to heaven, however Jisung proposes some fun before hand.





	dogma

**Author's Note:**

> hello i decided to revise and reupload this fic! so im a tiny bit more happy with it now :)  
> and long time no see haha

“Wait, let me get this straight you don’t believe in God because of Alice in Wonderland?”

“Well, Through The Looking Glass, that poem The Walrus and The Carpenter? That’s an indictment of organized religion.”

Walking through a crowded airport Jisung walks with a woman in a religious habit. He has probably been walking with her for about 20 minutes now, persistently speaking, trying to get his agenda across.

“The Walrus with his girth and good nature he obviously represents Buddha or with his tusks the Hindu elephant God.. Lord Ganesha? Now that takes care of your Eastern religions. Now The Carpenter, an _obvious_ reference to Jesus Christ who was raised a carpenter’s son, he represents the Western religions. Now in the poem, what do they do? — _What do they do?_ They dupe all these oysters into following them and proceed to shock and devour the creatures in mass.” Jisung sighs and shakes his head.

As he sits down on the long row of seats with the nun and continues talking. Getting more and more in her personal space. Ignoring Changbin, who is probably heard him do this about 30 times today, on the other sides of the seats as him and the Sister.

“And I don’t know what that says to you but organized religion destroys who we are. By _inhibiting_ our actions, by _inhibiting_ our decisions, out of, out of, _fear_ some intangible parent figure will shake their almighty finger at us from the sky and says, do it, or, or I’ll… fucking _spank_ you!” Jisung exasperatedly shaking his head. Tongue in cheek. 

Changbin scoffs probably a little too loud. He does his best to stifle his laughter.

“The way you put it… I never really had thought of it like that before.” The nun looks at the floor, she looked as though Jesus gave her the finger. “What have I been doing with my life?”

Jisung nodded and threw his hands up. “Yeah, I know. I know.” He puts an arm around the woman.

Changbin rolled his eyes so far you could hear them.

“My advice to you, you take this money that you’ve been collecting for your perish. Go get yourself a nice dress. Y’know. Fix yourself up. Find some man, find some _woman_ y’know. That you can connect with even for a moment." He whispers. "Because that’s what life is Sister. A series of moments.” Jisung says, encouragely looks at the nun, squeezes her hand. Flashing her his minty smile. 

The sister nods at him. Gets up and walks away with a polite smile.

“Atta girl. Atta girl. Go get ‘em.” Jisung calls out to the nun. He turns his head in Changbin’s direction and gets up to climb over the seats so he’s now sitting next to the dark haired man. He plops down in his seat with a loud thud and chuckle. Slamming his hands in his coat pockets searching for another piece of gum. Blonde locks falling into his eyes.

“Y’know," Changbin starts with a chuckle. "Here’s what I don’t get about you. You know for a fact that there _is_ a God. You’ve been in His presence, He’s spoken to you personally and all day I’ve heard you claim to be an atheist.” Changbin says, arm elbow deep in a bag of chips, half mouth full. His hoodie was starting to fall off his head from how much he was laughing.

Jisung throws his head back, shoulders bouncing, laughing so hard he’s not making any noise. “I just love it, man. I love to fuck with the clergy and keep those guys on their toes.” Jisung wipes tears away from his eyes. “And here’s what I don’t get about _you_ , man. Why do you feel the need to come to this place all the time?” Waving his arm at the lobby they’re sat in. It's beginning to become less crowded now that more planes are taking off.

Changbin sighs. “Because my friend, this is humanity at its best. I mean just look at them. All that anger, all that sadness and distrust. Forgotten. For that one perfect moment when they meet at the gates.” Changbin says like he’s deep in thought. He quirks his sliced eyebrow at Jisung waiting for a reaction, as if he just said something profound. Jisung only chews his gum louder and furrows his brow.

“See those two people?” Changbin points at a younger couple. “What that guy doesn’t know is that the girl cheated on him while she was away.”

“She did?” Jisung looks at Changbin raising his eyebrows.

“Twice.”

“Nice.” Jisung blows a bubble, it gets caught on his lips so he has to peel it off.

“But they forget all that because they’re just so relieved to be with one another." He pauses briefly."I like that, people should feel that way more often.” Changbin sets his bag of chips down in the seat next to him, brushing his hands off before putting them behind his head.

“Is this what you dragged me down here for this morning? Make me miss my fuckin’ cartoons for _this_? You call me and tell me it’s important to share in your obsession with Hallmark moments?” Jisung looks over at Changbin, the other man is pulling out a newspaper clipping, he turns to the blonde and looks at him for a moment.

“No, we’re going home.” Changbin says, smirking at the younger man. “Somebody sent us this in the mail.” He puts the clipping in Jisungs face. The blonde just stares at Changbin, not believing the words coming from his mouth. Changbin’s smirk turns into a scowl. “Just take it man, and stop eyeing me like that, people will assume I just broke up with you or something.” Changbin then shakes the paper once more. “Read it.” Jisung grabs it.

“Did you just say we were going home?” Ignoring everything else that had come out of Changbin’s mouth.

“Just read, Sung.” Changbin says, now looking the other way.

Jisung starts mumbling out the words on the black and white print. “‘Cardinal cuts ribbon on **Catholicism _WOW!_** campaign.’ Okay, and?”

Changbin clicks his tongue in his mouth. “See, you have to keep reading, Sungie.” He nods his head at the boy like he’s talking to a 1st grade student.

“Whatever,” Jisung fixes his posture and continues reading. “‘The rededication of Saint Michael’s Church is the kickoff of a new campaign which seeks to bring Catholicism into the mainstream. The new archway will serve as plenary indulgence. A little known Catholic belief that all that passes through its arches is given… a clean slate.’” Jisung turns to look at Changbin. His eyes are wider than a full moon. He swallows his gum.

“So this means, all I gotta do, is walk through the arch thing and then I can go back home?” Jisung looks at Changbin, making big motions with his hands almost losing balance on the moving walkway.

A deep sigh escapes the older man. It seems as though everything he says to him just gets lost in the other’s brain. “No, you walk in through archway, all your sins are forgiven. Then all we have to do is die—” He’s cut off.

“DIE?!” A yell rips out of Jisung's throat, Changbin puts his finger against his lips _be quiet._

“I don’t wanna die!” Jisung waves his hands in the air, now whisper yelling. Running his hands through his growing-too-long-hair. His neck strains, an obvious vein showing itself.

“So you just wanna stay here forever?” A stern voice, Changbin motions to their surroundings, looking around. Witnessing human suffering for a millennia can really take a toll on . “With all these _assholes_? Because I can make that happen, Sung.”

“NO? Look, I don’t even know if we can die.” Jisung says now not as vex. He thinks for a moment, only before raising his voice again. “Okay but what if we can and then, and then the arch thing or whatever doesn’t fucking work?! Changbin, seriously! What then? _HELL_? Fuck _that_ man, no way. I am not going there.” Jisung turns and faces the opposite way of Changbin, gripping the handrail harder than necessary.

Changbin getting increasingly more frustrated by the younger's words, sighs deeply. Jisung should be happy they’ve found a possible way out. “That’s impossible. It’s just impossible. Stop being so pessimistic and think about reality for a moment. Have you ever been there, Jisung? Reality?” He takes a breath, it’s really not worth it to lose his cool right now. “Okay listen. If we cut off our wings, transfer into complete human form.” A pause. Changbin looks Jisung dead in the eyes. Making sure this time he’s listening. “We become mortal. If we die with clean souls. There’s no way they can keep us out. We won’t be angels anymore but at least we get to go _home_.” Changbin is still staring Jisung down. Jisung just looks at the floor.

“Who sent the paper?” Jisung points at the clipping.

“Who CARES who sent the paper? All that matters is that after all these years we’ve found a loophole! They can’t keep us out anymore.” Changbin shakes the paper near Jisung’s face, his jaw is locked and a vein makes an appearance in his left temple.

Jisung gives up on arguing with him, he’s right. And Changbin always holds a good point, he’s a man of his word. Frankly, Jisung doesn’t think he can survive another year on Earth. So he goes in for a handshake. “Let’s go brotha.” He says with a monotone voice. Changbin rolls his eyes and takes the other’s hand. Jisung starts to chuckle a little, earning a small smile and pat on the back from Changbin.

“Oh! There’s just one thing we gotta do before we leave, I think this would help us get back on His good side.” Jisung pulls one of his many crumpled up pieces of paper out of his coat pocket and begins to open it up.

“What is it?” Changbin says, skeptical of any idea Jisung has.

“Here, I’ve been dreaming of this for _years_ , Bin! Read that.” Jisung snaps the gum in his mouth and taps the paper.

“‘Musky Mouse, creating an empire out of simplicity’” Changbin reads aloud from the deteriorating paper and looks back up at him. Jisung nods a silent Uh Huh.

“I wanna get ‘em.” Jisung says tongue against his cheek, he crosses his arms.

Changbin stops walking and faces the blonde man. “You really are just a simple creature, huh? We finally find a way back and you find a way it jeopardize it because you have a soft spot for the good ol’ days?” Changbin looks at Jisung in disbelief but he can’t say he’s surprised at this point.

“Well what better way to repent other than resuming the position I once denied? C’mon Bin.” Jisung shrugs at him. “Thanks to you.”

“I really don’t think a killing spree is gonna make things better?” Changbin can’t help but smile a little through his harsh tone. The ridiculousness of the situation is catching up him. Jisung snatches the paper back from Changbin and begins walking towards the elevator again.

“Killing spree… c’mon, I’m talking about divine justice here! I’m talking about raining down fire and brimstone! Punishing the wicked! He’s all about that, I know He’d want this done!” Jisung looks to the ceiling with his hands on his hips. Then darts his eyes back down at Changbin.

“There hasn’t been an angel of death since you quit. Doesn’t that mean anything to you?” Changbin’s voice getting tired. He’s just arguing with Jisung just to argue at this point. Because he knows in the end Jisung will just end up getting his way, as always. Kicking and crying guaranteed.

“Well if I’m wrong — which I’m not. Then we’ll just pass through your arch thingy, remember?” Jisung pokes at the dark haired man’s side.

“Whatever.” Changbin pauses for a moment. “Well, He does hate competition, you could say Mr. Musky falls under that heading.” Changbin puts his hands behind his back after pushing the elevator button for them to get on. Jisung takes a look around before unwrapping and stuffing another stick of gum into his mouth.

“Alright where is this church we have to go to?” Jisung offers Changbin a stick for himself and the brunette takes it. He places it in his coat pocket, saving it for later. “Busan, the dedication ceremony is in a couple days.” The elevator doors slide open and the two men step inside.

“Jeez last couple of days on Earth? If I could get drunk I’d go drink.” Jisung zips up his coat and runs his hands through his hair at an attempt to tame it. He uses his reflection in the metal doors as a mirror. “But, we can do the next best thing.” Jisung looks over and leers at the man to his left.

“Yeah what’s that?” Changbin looks back at the blonde, already knowing his answer.

“Well, let’s kill people.” Jisung says casually, a shrug of his shoulders. The woman in between them spits out her coffee and looks up horrified at Jisung. He just scoffs down at her. “Oh, c’mon not you.” He chuckles. Changbin snickers and the elevator door closes.

“Morning, all.” A low voice calls. Along with the voice, a man in a grey suit and slicked back greying black hair enters into the boardroom. A low murmuring of greetings by the rest of the board members follow shortly after. Gathered around an oval, glass table where the seven others are sat. The greying man, presumably the CEO, begins talking about stocks. How well the last Musky Mouse cartoon had done on television last night, along with various other things. An assumed success is mentioned, then it’s followed by applause.

On the other side of the room, Changbin and Jisung are sat on a couch near the door. They begin clapping as well and gain attention from the colleagues. The room falls silent quickly.

“Excuse me?” The CEO says, followed by an annoyed sigh, not expecting an interruption. Jisung looks up from intently picking at his cuticles and widens his eyes at the CEO, giving him a “Huh?” as if he hadn’t known he was referring to the two looming strangers in the room. “May I ask as to what you are doing in my boardroom?” The CEO says, unamused by the encounter.

“You may proceed, Changbin.” Jisung motions dramatically for Changbin to get up. Changbin rolls his eyes with a contempt expression as he gets off the couch.

“I’m gonna have to start by apologizing, my friend here has a bit of a penchant for the dramatic.” Changbin says to the table, taking a few steps forward.

“Oh c’mon Bin!” Jisung exclaims, he throws his hand up at the older man.

“Just relax would you, I’m doing it, we talked about this.” Changbin retaliates under his breath to the blonde still seated on the leather sofa. Changbin begins his way over to the crowded table. Taking his time planting each foot in front of the other. His glasses are removed from his face showcasing the long scar reaching his temple from his eyebrow. Long black coat sleeves are met at his back where his hands meet each other. Changbin had always been interested in business. Fascinated by what drives such greed. Greed that makes people commit horrible sins. And how these people are okay with living with such sins. A deep hatred had formed for these types of people. Changbin was going to have a nice time talking with these leeches.

“Musky Mouse. Created by Betsy Ross, a former kindergarten teacher in 1989. Bought by the Global Corporation in 1991. Broadcast nationally as "’Mousey Playtime’." Changbin stalks the table, glaring at each of the board members. Disgust filling his chest. “Since its debut, it has had two theatrical films and a library of priced-to-own videocassettes. Not even to mention bicoastal theme parks…” Changbin stops walking and turns his body to stand beside the CEO’s chair. “Am I missing anything?”

“You forgot ‘Mousey Magazine’.” A colleague replies.

“Damn it!” Changbin exclaims and slams his hand down on the table in front of him, making the man beside him jump.

“Is there a possible point to any of this?” The CEO asks Changbin.

“You, and your board. Are idolaters.” Changbin says simply, looking the man in the eyes. Jisung swiftly gets up and passes Changbin with a “I can’t believe you forgot the magazine.” under his breath. Jisung walks up to the CEO, obnoxiously chewing his gum. He shoves a rag doll in the man’s face.

“This is you.” Jisung says while placing the doll on the table. “Do you know much about voodoo?”

“You can’t be serious.” The CEO says to Jisung, but there is a waver in his voice, he flicks his eyes over to the rest of the board.

“It’s a quite fascinating practice, no real doctrine of faith. More an arrangement of of superstitions. The most well known being, the voodoo doll.” Jisung says coolly, staring the CEO down. “You see—” Jisung buries his nose in his elbow and sneezes. He looks up and around, at each member of the board, "Huh." before returning his attention to the greying man. “A mock up, of an individual,” Jisung continues with a smirk toying at his lips. “Is subjected to various pokes and prods.” Jisung reaches into his coat, what he brings out is a knife with a silver handle. The handle seems to be an angel wing. “The desired result being that the individual will feel those effects.” Jisung locks eyes with the man in front of him.

“Call security.” The CEO barks at the man closest to the phone. But Jisung is too quick, there’s already a knife in the hand of the man who was typing in the number. A scream escapes from the table. Fear etched onto every face in the room.

Changbin laughs, although he’s not facing the action going on behind him. He’s too preoccupied with the ‘Mousey Magazine’ in his hands.

“Not gonna happen.” Jisung says, twisting the knife out of the injured man’s hand. The man groans from the pain and screams when Jisung finally rips it out of the flesh. Changbin clears his throat and turns to the table. Hands behind his back again.

“You are responsible, for raising an icon which draws worship away from the Lord. You have broken the first commandment. Other than that, I’m afraid not one of you can pass as a decent human being. You’re continued existence is mockery of your morality.” Pure disgust fills Changbin’s expression. Then comes, a smile. “Like you, Mr. Moon. Last year you cheated on your wife of 30 years, _8 times_.” Changbin says directing his gaze at the man who is barely conscious, gripping his bleeding hand . “You even had sex with her best friend while you were supposed to be home watching the kids.” Changbin says. A laugh escapes Jisung’s throat as he claps his hands together.

“In the bed that you and your wife sleep in no less!” Jisung says with two big thumbs up at the man serving him his best smile.

“Mr. Kim,” Changbin makes his way to the next seat. “You got your girlfriend drunk at last year’s office Christmas party and then paid a kid from the mailroom to have sex with her, while she was passed out.” Changbin finishes with his face now in Mr. Kim’s. “Just so you could break up with her guilt free after she sobbingly confessed to you the next morning.” Changbin backs away from his face. “I could spit on you.” He finishes. “She, uh, killed herself two months later.” Jisung pipes in. Changbin nods and then shakes his head pitifully.

“Mr. Seo!” Changbin’s hand lands hard on the man’s shoulder. “Disowned his own son for being gay! _Very_ compassionate Mr. Seo.” Changbin moves on to the next man. “Mr. Lim!” The black haired man now sounding as if he were announcing bids at an auction, points at the man before swiping his hand back up comically. “Put his mother in a 3rd rate nursing home and used the profits from the sales from her home, to buy an oriental rug.” Changbin scoffs.

“Heavens.” Jisung shakes his head, patting the man’s back.

“Uh oh! Mr. Ki! Flew to Thailand on the company account to have sex with an 11 year old...drum roll please,” Jisung begins drumming on the table. “Boy!” Changbin claps his hands together.

“Mr. Noh, hello! He okayed the production of Mousey Dolls with materials he knew to be toxic and harmful because they were, survey says? Ding!” Changbin pokes at the man’s head then lowers his voice. “Cheaper. Good thinking Mr. Noh.”

“You, on the other hand.” Changbin now reaches a woman sat near the end of the table who cowers beneath him. “Are an innocent." Changbinn furrows his brow. "Huh. What do you know, you lead a good life.” He then shoves a thumb in her face. “Good for you.” Jisung skips back over to the table once Changbin reaches the CEO and excitedly stands behind where the man is sat.

“And now you, Mr. Soo,” Mr Seo closes his eyes as Changbin’s face grows closer. “You have more skeletons in your closet than this entire assembled party. I don’t even wish to mention them aloud.” Changbin gets beside the CEO’s ear and whispers something. This causes the man to hold his head in his hands.

“You’re his _father_ you sick fuck.” Jisung says from behind him, laughing from how disgusting and pitiful the man is. Changbin looks at Jisung and nods his head into the direction of Mr. Soo. Jisung nods. With this Changbin makes his way to exit the room.

“Well! With the exception of Ms. Choi here. There isn’t a decent human being amongst you.” Jisung says. “Give yourselves a nice round of applause, because it’s not easy being this deplorable.” He smiles at the table of now broken down men, the man with the stabbed hand, Mr. Moon had now began to lose consciousnesses from the pain. Party pooper, Jisung thought.

“Oh, c’mon guys! It’s only your own fault.” He walks another lap around the table. “Do you know what makes a human being decent?" The blonde man waits for a reply. " _Fear_. And see, that’s the problem. You all have nothing to fear anymore. You rest comfortably in seats of intangible power.” Jisung motions to the boardroom. “Hiding behind your false idol.” He then points to the metallic statue of Musky Mouse, sat at the end of the table. “Far from judgement, lives shrouded in secrecy. Even from one another.” The only audible noise in the room is the sound of Jisung’s teeth, chewing against his gum. “But not from God.” Jisung says finally before making his way to leave the room.

“Whoops!” He stops in his tracks before turning around. “Forgot my little voodoo doll.” Jisung looks down at Mr. Soo before retrieving the doll from the table. The CEO peers up at Jisung, hand covering half his face. “It really looks like you doesn’t it. Y’know if I believed enough in this stuff… Maybe…” Jisung brings a hand up, starting to circle around the doll. He waves his other hand and begins speaking gibberish under his breath. His movements start getting faster and the expression on the CEO’s face begins getting more worrisome as Jisung continues. With one swift movement Jisung slams both hands onto the doll, earning a scream from Soo. Jisung only laughs in his face. He throws the doll in the air before catching it in his other hand. A smile spread across his face. He turns to leave again talking to himself as he exits.

“C’mon I don’t believe in _voodoo_ , yeah right,” Another chuckle. “Voodoo... get real.” Before he finally leaves the room. The board members visibly relax in their seats until not even a moment later, Changbin and Jisung return to the room. Jisung, pistol in hand knife in pocket. And Changbin, carrying with him a metal baseball bat.

“We do happen to believe in this.” Jisung says wasting no time shooting Mr. Kim in the head. Changbin grabs Mr. Seo from his seat only to break his knees then begin wailing on his head with the bat. Turning anything left of his skull into soup, absorbing on the carpet. Jisung in turn, pistol whips Mr. Ki, and shoots two more executives in the chest. The blood splatter decorating itself on the glass table and pooling at the end where Musky sits.

“Oh no! Don’t run!” Jisung exclaims at Mr Soo. Who is vigorously trying to open the door at any attempt to escape his impending doom. “We’re gonna have the most fun with you, Mr Soo! Aren’t you excited? Aw don’t cry now.” Jisung pouts at the CEO. Changbin grabs the man by his shoulders, twisting his arms back far enough back you could hear his joints tear. He then throws the man’s now deformed body into a chair, only to shatter his kneecaps with the bat shortly after.

Jisung comes behind what is remaining of the soon to be late billionaire, making his mouth at ear level. “You still with us Mr. Soo? I’m really sure your son’s going to be missing you coming home tonight.” All Jisung gets in response are wails of pain. Changbin watches Jisung as the blonde man takes his knife and carves expertly and deeply into the man’s flesh. Mr Soo’s face contorts as he wails from the pain. Changbin knows this is the blonde's favorite part. Jisung’s face receiving some of the splatter, no longer making him flinch by the fourth letter. Soo had now passed out from the pain coming from every spot in his body. Changbin was busy trying to talk to Ms. Choi, who they had spared for she is the lonesome innocent soul in the room. And who were they to murder someone who was guilty of no sin?

“All done!” Jisung announces snapping off from Soo’s face. In big letters spread across the right cheek ‘SINNER’ was etched, pooling so much blood, Soo’s entire shirt was drenched and Jisung’s shirt was covered.

“Very nice work, Sung.” Changbin said admiring the number Jisung had done on the CEO. He had managed to slice some of his eye by getting too close to the man’s temple, but it was all part of the fun. Perfection didn’t matter. Changbin takes the knife from Jisung before wiping it off on one of the men’s jackets and returning it in his own pocket. He takes his thumb and smears off the blood that covers Jisung’s chin, and Jisung giggles.

Jisung walks over to Ms. Choi and kneels down to be eye level with her. She was cowering on the floor, shaking, no longer screaming. Jisung reaches in his pocket for something which causes her to flinch. “Piece of gum? It’s spearmint.” Jisung offers before unwrapping a piece for himself. “C’mon take it, you’ve done nothing wrong, those guys were just… C’mon it’s the least I can do.” He shakes his hand a bit, encouragingly. With violently shaking hands she reaches for the piece. Jisung draws his hand back as fast as he put it out. “Hey!, you didn’t say bless you when I sneezed!” Jisung accusingly looks at her before he hears Changbin’s voice from across the room. “Jisung.” a warning tone in the older man's voice. “Fine.” Jisung rolls his eyes before handing the woman the gum. “You—” He looks behind himself quickly before leaning in and lowering his voice. “You’re getting off easy this time.”

Jisung stands up and makes his way back over to where Changbin is standing. The older man hands him his coat. And without another word, the two make their way out of the building. Traces of blood marking their faces and faint prints of shoes in their path.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> pls comment ur thots and leave kudos if u want lol


End file.
